Broken Day
by Peter Syntie
Summary: One person is sometimes enough to brighten up your day even when everything else seems against you


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Broken Day**

The day couldn't have started any worse. Sure, it was a Monday but it felt like the entire universe decided to pick on her. She probably should've just taken the hint and stayed in bed considering how it all started.

She stayed up just a bit later than usual chatting with her bestie, Debbie Kang, talking about random stuff over the phone. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the low battery warning before she went to bed and as a result the phone died in the middle of the night. But it wasn't so bad, she could go a day without calling anyone, the problem was that without electricity a very useful cell phone function was also turned off.

Theresa woke up just 5 minutes before the school bus came to pick her up. Being in a hurry she was forced to skip breakfast and on the bus she remembered she had left her homework on her desk… next to her pet mouse's cage… the mouse she fed mornings. She sighed and let her head drop, "Man, could this day _get_ any worse?" and immediately after asking she noticed a small hole in one of her socks. "That was a rhetorical question," she said out loud.

"I should've stayed in bed."

Arriving at Norrisville High, she headed for her locker. She took a deep breath and decided to forget about all that's gone wrong today. It was just a Monday doing what it does best, making lives miserable. But with the rest of the week still ahead of her she couldn't just give up yet. She had to look deep inside and find at least one thing, no matter how small, worth being happy over.

For example, principal Slimovitz had approved her request for putting together Norrisville High's first ever majorette team. She could barely contain her excitement when she was made captain… not that she had any competition.

Yep, after demonstrating her skills at the talent show Slimovitz was more than happy to create another club that'll rake in trophies for his school… but the funding had been deducted several times already… even though it was barely a week since the team's founding… and only 3 other girls joined… okay, so maybe that's not the pickup she needed.

Well, there's still… she could feel her cheeks reddening thinking about it and she giggled to herself. It was on the first day of school and he caught her completely off guard. She liked the idea of having a boyfriend but there was barely a guy that wanted anything to do with her. They all thought that she was somewhat… weird. She couldn't take it personally, she knew she sometimes appeared a bit odd, but she couldn't help who she was.

And he managed to look past all that and accept her.

She sighed romantically, "Things are looking up already," she said with a shy smile. She arrived at her locker and reached for the handle when she heard somebody smack their hand against the locker right next to her. She turned her head and found the boy she was just thinking about next to her. He was wearing his usual band attire and sporting his sunglasses. The thing Theresa missed, though, was his smug smirk which was currently replaced by a serious frown.

"What's wrong, Stevens?" she asked and leaned back against her locker.

He only sighed in response and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"What are you saying?"

He shook his head.

"B-but I thought you really liked me?" she asked in desperation but realized he wasn't even focused on her anymore. Instead he was looking at something behind her. She followed his gaze and saw a group of cheerleaders. She barely caught the gasp that formed when she noticed the red button on one of the girl's tops. It was the same button she had gotten when she first met the trombone player.

Her hand lifted and grabbed the token of affection pinned on her chest.

You could practically hear her heart shattering, her first boyfriend breaking up with her just like that.

She felt the tears welling up.

The trombone player formed his signature smirk and Theresa knew what he was trying to say but it was hard for her to accept. "You don't have to explain yourself but… did you ever consider my feelings?" she sniffled.

The two didn't even notice the malevolent green mist descending from the air vent above the lockers. When it entered the baton twirler's body, weakened by her broken heart, she was granted the powers to take revenge on her ex-boyfriend and wreck havoc along the way.

Stevens watched in shock as the beautiful girl was slowly transformed into a green plant monster wearing the school's majorette uniform. One thought crossed the boy's mind, "_Man, if I had known you could turn into something this ugly, I would've broken up with you sooner._"

Theresa swung a tentacle at him and stole his trombone. She then twisted it into a makeshift baton ready to beat him up with it.

The teen closed his eyes in fear.

"Ninja Block!" he heard and dared to look again. He realized he had just been saved by the school's protector. Seizing the opportunity, and accepting the fact that that his trombone was beyond repair, he did the only logical thing, he ran away screaming.

The plant monster got angrier seeing her ex escape and that left her with the ninja as her new target. She took a couple more swings at the Japanese warrior but twisted brass was no match for tempered steel. Randy stopped blocking and went on the offense, scrapping the makeshift weapon.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Theresa," he remarked after putting some distance between them. "Class hasn't even started yet and you're already stanked. What's wrong?"

For a moment she stopped and snarled, "Stevens," at him.

Randy could feel the venom in her voice, "Look, I know Stevens can be a jerk but it's just how he is," he explained.

That didn't comfort the majorette one bit as she raised both of her tentacle appendages into the air and let out another growl.

The ninja now saw the green glowing button on her top and he quickly sliced it with a throwing ring. He then watched the monster revert back to her normal self.

"Smoke bomb!" he yelled and created the veil of orange smoke but instead of running he just removed his mask and pretended he had just arrived.

Theresa coughed because of the smelly smoke. She couldn't quite recall what had just happened but when her gaze fell on the floor she spotted a destroyed trombone it came back to her, "That's right, Stevens, that, that… jerk!" she said.

"Hey, you okay?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She saw the boy with purple hair from her class standing there with a shy smile on his face, "There was class A monster attack taking place and I just came to see if anyone was hurt."

"Huh, oh yeah, um, I'm fine, just had the worst day of my life, with my cell's batteries, my perfect record and my relationship all dying in the span of one hour but other than that, I'm fine," she replied.

The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow and the baton twirler face palmed realizing she had done it again, she had just scared away another cute boy by saying something weird.

"_…Wait, did I just think of him as cute?_"

She took closer look at him; he was tall, handsome and really brave. Everyone else had run away while he ran towards the danger, "_He's so honkin' brave._" Only thing that bothered her was his hair, "_I hope we're not related or something._"

"That's wonk," he answered, "Anyway, Spanish's coming up so we better hurry up."

"_Wait, no accusations, no remarks? Maybe we could sometime__…_ o_h no, I'm thinking to long, answer already!_"

"Right, Spanish," she chuckled nervously, "Thanks again for everything, uh…"

"Randy," he finished, "And there really isn't anything to thank, Theresa."

"Of course there is, you just fixed my day."

* * *

**Wrote this from the Stevens/Theresa scene in the opening. Probably could've expanded it but I won't because I don't have much "artist time" right now. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Centipede out!**


End file.
